


lilac

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [9]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Season/Series 04, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: There’s no time for love in the zombie apocalypse.And yet.





	lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts), [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



_lilac —_

_first love; innocence._

 

 

It starts between a tree and a rock—literally.

They’re outside, trudging through bush. Walking on a directionless path to find a new place to call home, to lay low, to survive. It’s the snap of a twig that draws their attention, quiet enough that it could be nothing, but they both know better. Have lived through the same scenario enough times that any remnants of hope they might’ve had are long gone

“Quick,” Addy whispers, nodding to the sea of trees a few feet away. Her hand curls around the crook of Lucy’s elbow, fingers gripping the flesh as she pulls them along. Until they’re hidden between the trunk of a tree and a series of large rocks that lead up to a mountain.

It’s a small space: a meter or two at most, the area surrounded by long, overgrown branches and the foliage that has already fallen. They stand close, touching. Their bodies brushing each other as they stay still, quiet and alert as they wait for the Z to show itself. Addy has one hard curled around her bat, her gaze flicking every which way as she plays look out—ready to strike shall she need to.

It’s here where Lucy realises their connection might just be deeper than she’d originally thought. Here where she looks up, catches sight of Addy, face turned to the side, gaze locked on a figure in the distance, and thinks: _oh._

Addy turns to her in the next second, oblivious to Lucy’s moment of realisation in her own determined focus. “Can you steer it away?” she says, and Lucy takes a moment to swallow her newfound feelings before doing just that.

[]

Lucy’s feelings don’t disappear. If anything, they grow—morph into something bigger than she’d ever imagined, something sweet and enthralling and utterly inexplicable. It worsens after their bond is formed, the telepathic connection cementing both Addy and her desires as part of her.

It comes to a head when they’re out hunting for food and supplies.

Addy stumbles upon a little lake. It’s not great, the water on the murky side, but it’s _water_ , so it’s enough. Addy jumps in, strips down, uses the water to clean both her and her clothes, and Lucy watches as it swallows her, the bed of water moving with her, the ripples and minuscule waves shining beneath the burning sun. Addy grins before she dunks under, sends a silent _what are you waiting for?_

Lucy follows her then, the chilled stream a stark contrast to the heat they’ve been walking in. Addy resurfaces moments later, skin shining and hair plastered to her face, her mouth pulled in a wide grin, and Lucy thinks _I want to kiss you_ without realising, and then Addy’s face is changing: eyes wider, eyebrow cocked, her lips morphing to a smirk. A small, secretive up-tilt of her mouth.

And then she’s swimming forward, closer to Lucy. Is leaning down and capturing Lucy’s mouth with hers, and it’s soft and sweet and almost innocent. Is wildly out of place in the world they live in, but it feels _right_ , anyway.

Feels natural.

[]

One age jump and a lifetime of trauma later, Lucy finds them a small refuge in the middle of nowhere; a spot of sanctuary in the rubble of a semi-destroyed abandoned building.

Here, they start a routine. Rely on each other to get by, to make it through another day.

Here, Lucy spends her nights curled against Addy’s side, their bodies an intertwined mess as they lie on the ground, eyes fixed on the sliver of sky that peaks through the broken ceiling. They can see the stars here: bright and sparkling, an unwavering beauty in an increasingly ugly world.

Here, Addy kisses her, holds her hand and lazily whispers words again her skin, and Lucy doesn’t know a whole lot about love, but she imagines this is it.

[]

Two months later, they’re separated.

Addy never sees her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was... hardly my best writing, but as a whole two people will read it, i'm not fussed. 
> 
> i blame cutepoison & murdergatsby entirely 
> 
> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡


End file.
